


Papa's Got a Brand New Excuse

by GallifreyGod



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Heartache, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: This scene is a re-write of Fresh Prince when Will's father walked out again. This time, its Lonnie walking out again... Leaving Hopper with Jonathan





	Papa's Got a Brand New Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> This scene always hit home for me and as I came across it again, I saw how this could transpire with Jonathan, Lonnie, and Hopper.
> 
> here it is.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan" Hopper murmured after Lonnie slammed the door. He could see the betrayal in Jonathan's eyes as his father walked out again. Hop knew that Joyce was far too upset to see Jonathan like this. She knew Lonnie's attempt to reconcile was all a load of horse shit.

"Actually, this works out better for me. I've got more time to work on my NYU application." Jonathan grumbled with an attempt of a smile. Hop could see that Jonathan was breaking from behind his eyes.

"Kid, it's alright to be angry," Jim said as he tried to approach the teen.

"Hey, why should I be mad?" Jonathan replied with an angry chuckle. "At least he said goodbye this time. I just wish I hadn't wasted my time thinking it was real." His temper was starting to wear thin like a string.

"I'm sorry. If there was something that l…" Hopper started with his words more gentle than usual.

"You know what, you don't have to do anything, Hopper. It's not like I'm still five years old. Not like I'll be sitting up every night asking my mom, "When's Daddy coming home?" Who needs him? He wasn't there to teach me how to take my first photo, but I learned and got pretty good at it too." Jonathan stated as he paced around the living room while Hopper nodded.

"Got through my first date without him," Jonathan said as he pointed at Hop. "I learned how to drive, I learned how to shave, how to fight. I had _fourteen_ great birthdays without him. He never even sent me a damn card!" Hopper could see the tears starting to stream down the kid's face as he yelled.

" **To hell with him!** " Jonathan shouted as he turned to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Jonathan turned and looked at his step-father. "I didn't need him then and I don't need him now."

"Jonathan..." Hopper whispered sadly. 

"You know what, Hopper? I'm gonna get through college without him. I'll get a great job without him. I'm gonna marry Nancy, have a bunch of kids and be a better father than he ever was! I don't need him for that because there ain't a damn thing he could ever teach me about how to love my kids." Jonathan's breath was ragged from the anger and hurt that coursed through his veins. 

Hopper could tell that Jonathan was close to breaking down. As he stepped closer and closer, the teen broke down in tears.

"How come he don't want me?" Jonathan sobbed as Hopper enveloped him into a tight hug. The words repeated in Jim's head as he held the crying kid. 

He had no clue why.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fresh Prince, Stranger Things, these characters, or this storyline, nor am I claiming it as my own. This is simply a re-written inspiration. No copywrite intended


End file.
